100 sombras de Grey
by BeckySalvatoreGrey
Summary: La vida no siempre es como la pintan, los finales felices no existen, ¿Que pasara despues de que Christian descubre la verdad sobre quien es atravez de una carta?
1. Por amarte asi

Esta historia es de Cardigan D-Grey , sin ningún fin de lucro, los personajes originales son de E.L. James, yo únicamente juego con sus nombres e historias.

Aclarando esto espero lo disfruten.

* * *

°|POLOGO~

Para siempre es una palabra que ahora en estos tiempos es usada sin cuidado a quienes lastima o a quienes hace esas promesas que son algo fácil de apagar, algo que por más fácil que pareciera puede ser difícil casi imposible de cumplirlo, sin importar cuanto amor sientas por esa persona.

Querer tocar el cielo con las manos, ser el maldito dueño del universo solo para conseguir esa sonrisa que iluminaba mi oscuro corazón, aquella sonrisa que hacia darme cuenta de que tú eras esa mujer que le hizo siempre falta a mi vida.

Empezamos de mala manera, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Me comporte como un maldito imbécil, quien nos iba a decir que poco después nos estaríamos enamorando del otro a tal grado de necesitarlo, es como si me hubieran contado en aquellos tiempos la peor historia de terror del mundo. Por qué vamos, ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que una mujer como tu lograría lo que modelos personas de sociedad, hermosos cuerpos, nunca lograron? ¿Cómo una mujer que a simple vista no tenía encanto que todas esas mujeres les sobraba justamente ella había logrado revivir mi muerto corazón?

La respuesta para mi es obvia, pero ¿Lo es para ti mi dulce anastasia? Por qué ellas no tenían ese encanto natural tuyo, esa presencia que me hacía querer azotarte hasta que mi nombre quedara gravado en tu garganta, esa torpeza natural tuya, tus malos hábitos. Me sentía con la necesidad de "mostrarte" el mundo. No quería ser únicamente tu amo, ser aquella persona en la cual pensaras tan solo en abrir los ojos y que fuera lo último que recordaras, después de que mis manos y mi cuerpo habían hecho al tuyo disfrutar. Me hiciste necesitar más. Y eso Anastasia, es algo a lo que jamás me había preparado. Por qué siempre supe cuan jodido estaba, cuan malditamente afortunado era en obtener de ti más que un acto de sumisión, más que ser el primer hombre que marcara tu vida tanto física como sentimentalmente. Jamás espere merecer todo lo que obtuve.

Pero ahora… ¿Cómo hago para encender nuevamente ese corazón tan dañado que está apagándose únicamente por ti?, te fuiste cuando prometiste nunca volver a irte de mí.

Desearía parar ese momento en que te vi por la puerta tomando la pequeña mano de nuestra hija, el dolor en su mirada azul, es hermosa pero triste mirada, la cual sin lugar a dudas era idéntica a la tuya en aquel momento.

Sabía cuánto amabas a nuestros hijos, lo veía día a día, al menos lo hacía antes de ver aquella carta en mi oficina. ¿Cómo decirte que mi jodida vida solo había sido una parte de mentira? Que eso que pasaba justo ahora, era el verdadero infierno, quería decirte todo.. Pero me sentía con 50 sombras 100 veces más obscuras.

Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que esas promesas tuyas, eran vacías, salte y caí sin poderlo evitar. Como olvidar como podía ver mi corazón romperse y cubrirse de sombras que pesaban como los mil demonios, ¿Te podías dar cuenta de eso? ¿Oh es que viviendo juntos más de 10 años no podías darte cuenta de eso?

Bueno este es el Prologo ¿Que les parecio?. Espero que llame su atencion sinceramente, si desean que continue los R. estan bien para mi. Gracias de ante mano.


	2. Lo que mas duele

Esta historia es mía, sin ningún fin de lucro, los personajes originales son de E.L. James, yo únicamente juego con sus nombres e historias.

Aclarando esto espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Un dato si gustan escuchar esta canción mientras que leen el capi seguro entenderán porque del nombre.

watch?v=cGzKCTDGxbU

* * *

**°| LO QUE MAS DUELE ~**

[Anastasia.]

No puedo olvidar aquel día aun, me es difícil no tener en la mente el hecho de que el ya no está aquí, a mi lado

— ¿Pero no es eso lo que tu querías? —Susurra mi diosa interna viéndome con desaprobación.

Lo eh dejado solo, cuando sé que él me necesita, pero que es lo que espera que haga después de verlo sumido en un silencio del cual no nos quiere hacer partícipes a nosotros que somos su familia. ¿Qué es lo que espera que nos quedemos callados como si nada?, ¿Qué lo veamos destruirse en soledad nuevamente?

Pero no, esta vez no podía dejar que fuera así, el no entiende que lo único que podía ver yo en mi vida era el, no podía renunciar a él cuándo nuestras vidas llevaban unidas ya más de 10 años ¿Por qué el si podía? ¿Es acaso que no le dolía?

Oh vamos eres mejor que esas hipótesis — Dijo viéndome bajando aquel libro mi pequeña diosa.

¿Pero qué? Si no es eso entonces, ¿Qué es? ¿Me engaña? ¿Ya no me ama? No entiendo que es todo esto..

Quisiera hundirme nuevamente en la seguridad de mi casa pero no puedo hacerlo, Teddy había decidido quedarse alado de su padre… no pude negarme a eso, siempre han sido muy unidos, Phoebe en cambio, estaba a mi lado, inclusive me la había traído a la editorial día a día. Era tranquila dentro de lo que cabía, en ella dominaba ese aire de mando, cuando algo no se hacía como ella lo quería no se quedaba callada, ¿Irónico no? Una niña de 11 años mandando a todo un personal, el peso del apellido quizá, pero aun por igual su personalidad eran algo único.

—Mami, vamos a casa. —Susurro mi pequeña sentándose en mis piernas. ¿Cómo voy a decirle que no podremos volver?, Esto es de las cosas que más duelen, en las cuales no puedo cerrar los ojos y dejarme vencer… no puedo repetir lo que aquella primera semana con Christian.. No porque ahora los tengo a mis hijos. — Vamos mami, extraño a mi papi…

—Papi está de viaje Phoebe, por eso es que estamos aquí — ¿Qué más podría decirle a una niña de 11 años?

—Pero él siempre nos lleva con el —Hizo un pequeño mohín en sus labios cruzando sus pequeños brazos sobre el pecho viéndome. — ¿Es que el ya no me quiere…? —Susurro con los ojos cristalinos con el llanto amenazando en escapar.

—Oh no, Claro que no princesa —Me apresure a tomarla entre mis brazos y abrazarla escondiendo mis labios sobre su cabello susurrando aquellas palabras, que quisiera no solo aplicaran a mi hija, sino también a mí…— Tu padre te ama más que a nada en el mundo, jamás dudes de eso, ¿Esta bien? Están en un viaje de "chicos" —Trate de seguir aquella mentira, evitando lastimar a mi hija. — Y tú y yo tendremos unos días de "chicas" ¿No te agrada la idea? —Ella no contesto únicamente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. ¿Podría acaso ser peor?

Acababa de dormirse después de 30 minutos duros entre preguntas y respuestas, la acomodaba en el sillón de cuero que Christian había mandado a poner en mi oficina cuando sonó mi celular, corrí a tomarlo y Salí de la oficina, no podía correr el riesgo de que mi hija se despertara.

* * *

**De: **Christian Grey

**Fecha: **23 de agosto 3:27 pm

**Para:** Anastasia Steele

**Asunto: **insomnio

Lamento informarle señora grey, que no eh podido dormir porque me falta usted en mi cama, ¿Cuántos días durara esto Anastasia?

Christian Grey

Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc, esposo desesperado y padre.

* * *

**De: **Anastasia Steele

**Fecha: **23 de agosto 3:29 pm

**Para:** Christian Grey

**Asunto: **insomnio

No puedo creer en sus palabras Sr. Grey, ya que ambos sabemos que llevanba mas de dos semanas sin estar hay.

Anastasia Steele Presidenta Editora de Grey Publishing.

* * *

**De: **Christian Grey

**Fecha: **23 de agosto 3:34 pm

**Para:** Anastasia Steele

**Asunto: **Cambios

Deberías aprender a hablar de las cosas, en vez de Salir corriendo en cualquier mínimo cambio sobre nuestras vidas.

Christian Grey

Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc, esposo dolido y padre.

* * *

**De: **Anastasia Steele

**Fecha: **23 de agosto 3:42 pm

**Para:** Christian Grey

**Asunto:** Motivos

Usted señor Grey es quien me ha dado los motivos para salir despavorida de su casa, no olvide que fue usted quien me dijo que no me metiera en sus asuntos.

Anastasia Steele

Presidenta Editora de Grey Publishing.

* * *

**De: **Christian Grey

**Fecha: **23 de agosto 3:45 pm

**Para:** Anastasia Steele

**Asunto: **Soledad

Lamento que me encontraras en un mal momento del día, no puedes condenarme todos los días por un error.

Christian Grey

Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc, esposo y padre.

* * *

**De: **Anastasia Steele

**Fecha: **23 de agosto 3:49 pm

**Para:** Christian Grey

**Asunto: **¿De verdad?

No lo condeno Sr. Grey, simplemente estoy asumiendo lo que usted mismo me dio a interpretar, lo buscare cuando sea momento y me sienta a gusto hablando con usted.

Anastasia Steele Presidenta Editora de Grey Publishing.

* * *

—Nunca eh sido bueno esperando Anastasia —Susurro la voz de mi esposo en el marco de la puerta, el rostro de mi secretaria de preocupación al haberle permitido el paso, conocía a aquel hombre, sabía que podía chantajear al mundo entero para conseguir lo que quería.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Christian?

—Tu, siempre has sido tú lo único que quiero y todo lo que necesito.

* * *

Ahora si al fin eh podido colgar la historia, chicas! muchas gracias por leerme de verdad que me hacen feliz :D ¿Hay algo que les gustaria ver en la historia? se valen sugerencias.

Ladyvani: muchas gracias porr leerla nena claro que la continuare mientras quieran leerla.

Chrisbooth26637: Gracias espero captar tu interez aun mas

Candy: Muchas gracias por eso, espero igual gustarte la historia nena.


	3. Cosas que nunca te dije

Esta historia es mía, sin ningún fin de lucro, los personajes originales son de E.L. James, yo únicamente juego con sus nombres e historias.

Aclarando esto espero lo disfruten.

**°| COSAS QUE NUNCA TE DIJE~**

[Christian]

Siempre fue ella todo lo que eh necesitado aun si mis actitudes y reacciones no son lo que espera de mí, no soy perfecto, no me acerco a serlo, pero intento hacerlo solo por ti.

—No hables y solo escúchame –Murmure, sabia como odiaba verme mal pero lo mío no es ni lo ha sido aparentar desde que la conozco. — Sé que hay mil cosas que nunca te eh dicho Anastasia, pero no pienses nunca que es falta de confianza, con un demonio a ti confiaría mi vida, no mentira, en tus manos está mi vida y siempre ha sido así, te amo como jamás imagine que pasaría, tu eres la persona que me ha dado un motivo de vivir, me has dado a mis hijos y a ti, sabes tan bien como yo que cuando se trata de sentimientos lo mío no son exactamente las palabras, pero solo tú me llenas, solo tú sabes quién soy, no hay nadie en el mundo que pueda hacerme sentir una milésima de lo que tu logras en un solo rose.

—Christian… Por —No la deje continuar y nuevamente seguí hablando.

—Calla por favor déjame continuar —Suspire tomando entre mis manos su rostro, sabía que todas las miradas de aquella oficina se encontraban sobre nosotros, pero no estaba en mis planes que me importara, vine aquí a recuperarlas y no me iría sin ellas.

—Está bien… —Susurro mordiendo su labio.

—Sé que quieres ayudarme con todos los problemas que existen, pero te juro, que este es uno que aun desconozco su origen, no sé si me hablan con la verdad, no sé si están jugando conmigo, necesito respuestas antes de poder dártelas a ti, antes de confundirte como yo lo estoy. Son muchas cosas y pocas respuestas aun. ¿Confías en mí? —Dije buscando su mirada. —Dime Ana, ¿Lo haces?

— ¿Puedo seguir haciéndolo? —Susurro viendo mis ojos, mientras sus mejillas se inundaban de aquel color carmín.

—Hasta el día de mi muerte y deberías ya de saberlo. ¿Volverías a nuestra casa? —Aquella pregunta era la que más miedo me daba en aquellos momentos.

— ¿Podrías darme unos días? Necesito saber si podre con todos esos secretos, con verte a ti sumido en la obscuridad día a día en tu oficina, que salgas durante todo el día y vuelvas por la madrugada sentándote frente a nuestra cama y tomando una copa de whisky. —se acercó a mi oído susurrando. — Ya no soy esa sumisa que entraba a ese cuarto de juegos y no podía más que decir "si amo" —Se separó de mí viéndome fijamente.- por que no puedo quedarme quieta observando como tus sombras vuelven, me siento impotente Christian porque no me dejas hacer nada.

—Es que no necesitas hacerlo

—Podría necesitarlo si es que me dijeras que pasa por tu cabeza.

—Me conoces mejor que nadie, únicamente te estoy pidiendo tiempo.

—Es lo mismo que te estoy pidiendo yo, déjame pensarlo todo. Por favor Christian vete, te llamare en unos días, lo prometo. —Susurro demasiado bajo, pero sabía que era su última palabra, aun así ignorando todo instinto de mando tome su rostro y lo acerque a el mío, tomando de sus labios un beso, un beso que había necesitado durante días, semanas quizá, esos labios que sabían acoplarse simplemente a los míos, siempre será ella lo que yo necesite. Sus labios correspondieron a aquel arrebatador beso durante unos momentos hasta que me vi en la necesidad de separarme, si no estaba seguro que tendría que hacerle el amor sobre el escritorio de aquella secretaria.

—Mi mayor pesadilla, es el perderte Anastasia —Dije saliendo de aquella oficina sin más palabra a nadie, ni a mi mujer ni mucho menos a sus empleados, hubiera deseado ver a mi hija, pero sabía que aquel era un mal momento para hacerlo.

Tome mi móvil una vez que subí a mi auto, mandando un mensaje a aquella mujer que además de quitarme el sueño me daba vida.

* * *

**De: **Christian Grey

**Fecha: **23 de agosto 5:12 pm

**Para:** Anastasia Steele

**Asunto: **Cosas que nunca te dije.

Ambos sabemos que no soy bueno con lo que digo, suelo actuar al reverso de lo que pienso y digo, pero tu Anastasia, eres una de las tres cosas que eh pensado y hecho tal cual lo quería, oh al menos eso es lo que pensaba, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto es que me equivoque en estos días, pero permíteme nuevamente ganarme el derecho de ser tu esposo. ¿Cenarias conmigo esta noche en el escala? Como en los viejos tiempos. Taylor cuidaría de Phoebe y Tedd.

Christian Grey

Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**De: **Anastasia Steele

**Fecha: **23 de agosto5:19 pm

**Para:** Christian Grey

**Asunto: **Espero algún día lo haga.

Christian, te pedí tiempo, pero ahora es cuando recuerdo que tú no eres bueno con ese tipo de cosas, ¿Esta noche? ¿Qué planeas yendo al Escala? Dime y aceptare.

Anastasia Steele Presidenta Editora de Grey Publishing.

* * *

**De: **Christian Grey

**Fecha: **23 de agosto 5:22 pm

**Para:** Anastasia Steele

**Asunto: **Lo hare

Resolver unas cuantas de tus dudas es uno de mis propósitos, si pretendes obtener la información ahora temo decirle Sra. Grey que no lo va a lograr

Christian Grey

Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc, esposo y padre.

* * *

**De: **Anastasia Steele

**Fecha: **23 de agosto 3:49 pm

**Para:** Christian Grey

**Asunto: **¿Enserio?

Está bien Christian nos vemos esta noche hay.

Anastasia Steele Presidenta Editora de Grey Publishing.

* * *

**De: **Christian Grey

**Fecha: **23 de agosto 3:45 pm

**Para:** Anastasia Steele

**Asunto: **Asi es.

Preferiria que Taylor pasara por ambas. Hazme caso Anastasia.

Christian Grey

Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc, esposo y padre.

* * *

**De: **Anastasia Steele

**Fecha: **23 de agosto 3:49 pm

**Para:** Christian Grey

**Asunto: **Entendido.

Hasta esta noche entonces Sr Grey.

Anastasia Steele Presidenta Editora de Grey Publishing.

* * *

Aquí es cuando les digo PERDON, eh tenido días un poco ocupados por lo que no había tenido tiempo de subir el capítulo, espero lo disfruten y no olviden que también esta historia se encuentra en Latesbaby Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen.

PD; Recuerden que el que en mis fotos yo use a Ian no significa que la historia tenga que cambiar su manera de ver a Christian, yo me inspiro usándolo a él ya que es mi ídolo. Pero igual si ustedes son Seguidoras de Matt o de alguien más veré como puedo hacerle, para que estén todas contentas.

Chicas en la proxima les contesto sus Reviews lo prometo. Tratare de actualizarles mañana si puedo en compensacion por estos dias.

Cardigan.~


End file.
